


a thousand years is a lot of perspective

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you find me weak?” Ciel asked out of the blue.  Sebastian was taken aback.</p><p>“Not in the slightest.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thousand years is a lot of perspective

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about the ending to season 2. Um, Ciel turning into a demon? What the hell? 
> 
> ...that said, it really appeals to the romantic in me that wants Ciel and Sebastian to be together FOREVER, DAMMIT, so I guess I'm okay.
> 
> I'm going to miss Alois's crazies, though. (But not Claude. I hate Claude.)

"Happy birthday, my young master," Sebastian said softly, a respectful distance from where Ciel stood out on the balcony. It was a grey evening; clouds obscured the greater part of the heavens, and a drizzle misted its sighs onto the darkening world below. Ciel was expressionless. It vaguely concerned Sebastian.

"Is it?" Ciel asked dryly. "I'm not sure."

"Why's that?" Sebastian inquired, daring to slip into place by Ciel's side. They were used to informality by now—they'd certainly known each other long enough—but the barriers between Master and Servant were comforting in their old age.

"I'm a thousand years old today," Ciel remarked as if it were the weather. Sebastian could see the tension gripping his shoulders, though. He prided himself in his knowledge of his master.

"Indeed you are," Sebastian sighed. He could see a storm brewing in Ciel's posture—the way his thin hands trembled as they gripped each other behind his back, the way he looked out desolately upon the uninteresting scenery to occupy his eyes.

"Do you find me weak?" Ciel asked out of the blue. Sebastian was taken aback.

"Not in the slightest." He hesitantly placed his hand on Ciel's small shoulder, bracing himself for the outburst he would almost certainly provoke.

"Hmm."

Ciel only took his hand and placed it over Sebastian's, shaking as he gripped Sebastian's fingers in his own.

"Sebastian?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you."

Sebastian smiled faintly. "It was nothing. You see I am simply—"

"—One hell of a butler. Yes, I know." Ciel turned his head and looked Sebastian in the eye for the first time that day, and Sebastian was surprised to find that the sight of the red set in his master's face didn't shock him anymore.

He inclined his head. "I am pleased you think so."

Ciel laughed quietly. "You know I always have."

Sebastian's lips twitched as he squeezed Ciel's shoulder. It was rare for Ciel to accept his affection, even in small amounts, so the moment felt especially sweet. Sweet as Ciel's soul would have been.

"I sometimes wish you'd eaten my soul," Ciel remarked, as if he'd read Sebastian's mind.

"Do you really?"

"Mm. I stopped being human hundreds of years ago. If you'd had a chance to finish what we agreed upon, I could've stayed human until the very end." Ciel leaned back against Sebastian's tall, solid frame. "I liked being a demon at first. But I'm one thousand years old now, and a thousand years is an awful lot of perspective." He laughed, sighing at the same time.

"And what, pray tell, has this perspective shown you?" Sebastian dared to ask.

"That perhaps I was mistaken in making a contract with you in the first place."

Sebastian recoiled, stung.

"I see," he forced stiffly.

Ciel sighed, exasperated. "No, don't be like that. I am… glad. Of your company. As a demon, I could not wish for a better companion. As a human…" he trailed off, looking out once again over the treetops.

"Is that what I am to you? A companion?" Sebastian's hands twitched from their places at his sides. He was anxious to hear the answer to this question; he'd wondered for a long time whether his title had changed over the years he'd served, given his distinctly intimate role in his master's life. He wanted to know how far back he had to stand from a person he was involved with on basis of formality.

"Naturally," Ciel said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "What, are you still under the unfortunate impression I do not care for you?" He turned, one eyebrow raised. It was a Sebastian expression, almost comical on Ciel's face.

"Not at all." Sebastian chuckled. "I must admit that I enjoy hearing it from you, however."

Ciel snorted. "Come back here."

Sebastian moved closer once again, smiling, and put his hand in its rightful place on Ciel's shoulder. It felt natural to be this close to him, fingers intertwined with Ciel's as they rested on his shoulder, the heel of Ciel's boot connecting with Sebastian's toe. This was right.

They stood there, out in the growing rain, for a long time, just to feel the droplets on their faces. Sebastian didn't know how much time had passed, and for once, he didn't care.

"Sebastian?"

"Mm?"

"You really are one hell of a butler."

Sebastian laughed and rested his chin on the top of Ciel's head. "Thank you, Ciel."


End file.
